This invention relates to the production and manipulation of proteins using recombinant techniques in suitable hosts. More specifically, the invention relates to the production of procaryotic proteases such as subtilisin and neutral protease using recombinant microbial host cells, to the synthesis of heterologous proteins by microbial hosts, and to the directed mutagenesis of enzymes in order to modify the characteristics thereof.
Various bacterial are known to secrete proteases at some stage in their life cycles. Bacillus species produce two major extracellular proteases, a neutral protease (a metalloprotease inhibited by EDTA) and an alkaline protease (or subtilisin, a serine endoprotease). Both generally are produced in greatest quantity after the exponential growth phase, when the culture enters stationary phase and begins the process of sporulation. The physiological role of these two proteases is not clear. They have been postulated to play a role in sporulation (J. Hoch, 1976, "Adv. Genet." 18:69-98; P. Piggot et al., 1976, "Bact. Rev." 40:908-962; and F. Priest., 1977, "Bact. Rev." 41:711-753), to be involved in the regulation of cell wall turnover (L. Jolliffe et al., 1980, "J. Bact." 141:1199-1208), and to be scavenger enzymes (Priest, Id.). The regulation of expression of the protease genes is complex. They appear to be coordinately regulated in concert with sporulation, since mutants blocked in the early stages of sporulation exhibit reduced-levels of both the alkaline and neutral protease. Additionally, a number of pleiotropic mutations exist which affect the level of expression of proteases and other secreted gene products, such as amylase and levansucrase (Priest, Id.).
Subtilisin has found considerable utility in industrial and commercial applications (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,957 and J. Millet, 1970, "J. Appl. Bact." 33:207). For example, subtilisins and other proteases are commonly used in detergents to enable removal of protein-based stains. They also are used in food processing to acconinodate the proteinaceous substances present in the food preparations to their desired impact on the composition.
Classical mutagenesis of bacteria with agents such as radiation or chemicals has produced a plethora of mutant strains exhibiting different properties with respect to the growth phase at which protease excretion occurs as well as the timing and activity levels of excreted protease. These strains, however, do not approach the ultimate potential of the organisms because the mutagenic process is essentially random, with tedious selection and screening required to identify organisms which even approach the desired characteristics. Further, these mutants are capable of reversion to the parent or wild-type strain. In such event the desirable property is lost. The probability of reversion is unknown when dealing with random mutagenesis since the type and site of mutation is unknown or poorly characterized. This introduces considerable uncertainty into the industrial process which is based on the enzyme-synthesizing bacterium. Finally, classical mutagenesis frequently couples a desirable phenotype, eg., low protease levels, with an undesirable character such as excessive premature cell lysis.
Special problems exist with respect to the proteases which are excreted by Bacillus. For one thing, since at least two such proteases exist, screening for the loss of only one is difficult. Additionally, the large number of pleiotropic mutations affecting both sporulation and protease production make the isolation of true protease mutations difficult.
Temperature sensitive mutants of the neutral protease gene have been obtained by conventional mutagenic techniques, and were used to map the position of the regulatory and structural gene in the Bacillus subtilis chromosome (H. Uehara et al., 1979, "J. Bact." 139:583-590). Additionally, a presumed nonsense mutation of the alkaline protease gene has been reported (C. Roitsch et al., 1983, "J. Bact." 155:145-152).
Bacillus temperature sensitive mutants have been isolated that produce inactive serine protease or greatly reduced levels of serine protease. These mutants, however, are asporogenous and show a reversion frequency to the wild-type of about from 10.sup.-7 to 10.sup.-8 (F. Priest, Id. p. 719). These mutants are unsatisfactory for the recombinant production of heterologous proteins because asporogenous mutants tend to lyse during earlier stages of their growth cycle in minimal medium than do sporogenic mutants--thereby prematurely releasing cellular contents (including intracellular proteases) into the culture supernatant. The possibility of reversion also is undesirable since wild-type revertants will contaminate the culture supernatant with excreted proteases.
Bacillus sp. have been proposed for the expression of heterologous proteins, but the presence of excreted proteases and the potential resulting hydrolysis of the desired product has retarded the commercial acceptance of Bacillus as a host for the expression of heterologous proteins. Bacillus megaterium mutants have been disclosed that are capable of sporulation and which do not express a sporulation-associated protease during growth phases. However, the assay employed did not exclude the presence of other proteases, and the protease in question is expressed during the sporulation phase (C. Loshon et al., 1982, "J. Bact." 150:303-311). This, of course, is the point at which heterologous protein would have accumulated in the culture and be vulnerable. It is an objective herein to construct a Bacillus strain that is substantially free of extracellular neutral and alkaline protease during all phases of its growth cycle and which exhibits substantially normal sporulation characteristics. A need exists for non-revertible, otherwise normal protease deficient organisms that can then be transformed with high copy number plasmids for the expression of heterologous or homologous proteins.
Enzymes having characteristics which vary from available stock are required. In particular, enzymes having enhanced oxidation stability will be useful in extending the shelf life and bleach compatibility of proteases used in laundry products. Similarly, reduced oxidation stability would be useful in industrial processes that require the rapid and efficient quenching of enzymatic activity.
Modifying the ph-activity profiles of an enzyme would be useful in making the enzymes more efficient in a wide variety of processes, e.g. broadening the ph-activity profile of a protease would produce an enzyme more suitable for both alkaline and neutral laundry products. Narrowing the profile, particularly when combined with tailored substrate specificity, would make enzymes in a mixture more compatible, as will be further described herein.
Mutations of procaryotic carbonyl hydrolases (principally proteases but including lipases) will facilitate preparation of a variety of different hydrolases, particularly those having other modified properties such as Km, Kcat, Km/Kcat ratio and substrate specificity. These enzymes can then be tailored for the particular substrate which is anticipated to be present, for example in the preparation of peptides or for hydrolytic processes such as laundry uses.
Chemical modification of enzymes is known. For example, see I. Svendsen, 1976, "Carlsberg Res. Commun." 41 (5): 237-291. These methods, however, suffer from the disadvantages of being dependent upon the presence of convenient amino acid residues, are frequently nonspecific in that they modify all accessible residues with common side chains, and are not capable of reaching inaccessible amino acid residues without further processing, e.g. denaturation, that is generally not completely reversible in reinstituting activity. To the extent that such methods have the objective of replacing one amino acid residue side chain for another side chain or equivalent functionality, then mutagenesis promises to supplant such methods.
Predetermined, site-directed mutagenesis of TRNA synthetase in which a cys residue is converted to serine has been reported (G. Winter et al., 1982, "Nature" 299:756-758-1 A. Wilkinson et al., 1984, "Nature" 307:187-188). This method is not practical for large scale mutagenesis. It is an object herein to provide a convenient and rapid method for mutating DNA by saturation mutagenesis.